Heart
by Kang Mas Neji Ganteng
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Hinata, Hinata mencintai Naruto, Naruto terlihat dekat dengan Sakura, dan Sakura? Dia gadis yang membingungkan!/ "So... apa kau sudah siap untuk menjadi pelayanku selama seminggu Mr. Uchiha?" sindir gadis merah jambu itu sambil melemparkan senyum sinis pada Sasuke. /'Che! Dasar iblis'. Re-edit & Re-publish


"Mereka cantik ya? Siapa mereka?"

"Sepertinya mereka senior kita".

"Cantik banget.".

"Tapi sayang banget mereka sombong".

"Yang pirang itu Yamanaka-_Senpai_, dia cewek tercantik di sekolah ini, anak pemilik yayasan . Dan yang _Pink _itu, Haruno_-Senpai_, dia peraih nilai komulatif tertinggi untuk angkatannya tahun ini. Katanya mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil".

"Yamanaka-_senpai _cantik bangeeet. Haruno-_senpai _jugaimut kayak kelinci, mereka saling melengkapi. Apa aku bisa kenalan dengan mereka? ".

"Jangan dekati mereka kalau kalian masih ingin sekolah di sini".

"Kenapa?"

"Mereka _**iblis berwujud malaikat".**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Bisik-bisik itu terus terdengar ketika dua gadis cantik berpenampilan modis dengan seragam _Konoha-high _memasuki kantin yang pagi itu dipenuhi oleh murid kelas satu yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan MOS, hari terakhir mereka.

Sedikit berdecak kesal, gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu terlihat tak nyaman dengan pemandangan di sekitar, pandangan memuja dan juga pandangan sinis yang diterimanya dan sahabat pirangnya.

"_Forehead, _sepertinya kamu masih tidak berbakat tuk jadi selebriti. Coba lihat wajah kusutmu itu, enggak banget," komentar Yamanaka Ino terkikik geli melihat ekspresi tak nyaman pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura mendengus pelan. "Terserahlah _Pig, Mood_-ku hari ini sedang buruk," tukas Sakura sembari berjalan menuju sebuah meja di pojokan kantin, diikuti Ino yang langsung girang mendapati keberadaan tiga sahabat lainnya di sana.

"Siswi baru sepupu Neji itu?" tebak Ino mencoba mengingat kejadian beberapa waktu lalu yang membuat _mood_ sahabatnya mendadak buruk.

"Hm."

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tenangkan dirimu," komentar Ino menarik nafas perlahan, mengingat kejadian antara Sakura –sebagai panitia MOS- dan gadis pemalu bermata _lavender_ saat di aula. Yang berakhir dengan pingsannya gadis itu, akibat ulah Sakura yang menghukumnya keterlaluan.

**Heart**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Story in Tokyo © PinkBlue RedSand**

**.**

**T rated**

**Drama / Friendship/ Romance**

**Canon, OOC, Bad Language, Pasaran, EYD tidak rapi, Typo & Miss Typo, RnR!**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**Summary: Sasuke menyukai Hinata, Hinata mencintai Naruto, Naruto terlihat dekat dengan Sakura, dan Sakura? Dia gadis yang membingungkan!/ "**_**So**_**... apa kau sudah siap untuk menjadi pelayanku selama seminggu **_**Mr**_**. Uchiha?" sindir gadis merah jambu itu sambil melemparkan senyum sinis pada Sasuke. /'Che! Dasar iblis'.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak apa Hinata-_chan?"_ tanya Uzumaki Naruto sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral dingin pada gadis manis berambut _indigo _panjang-yang dikepang tinggi. Gadis itu baru saja sadar dari pingsannya.

"_A-arigatou_ Naruto-_kun,_" ucap gadis pemalu yang dipanggil Hinata-_chan _tadi dengan wajah merona. Diterimanya air mineral pemberian Naruto, untuk kemudian ia menenggak seperempat isinya. Nafasnya masih tersengal, tubuhnya pun masih terasa kebas dan wajah manisnya masih terlihat pucat, karena hukuman yang diberikan panitia MOS beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tenten, kenapa Hinata bisa seperti ini?" tanya Karin siswi cantik berambut merah mencolok, pada gadis bercepol yang memangku Hinata sejak pingsan di aula tadi. Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan teman barunya itu. Sama halnya dengan kedua pemuda berkepala beda warna –pirang dan raven- yang juga menunggui Hinata di ruang UKS. Saat MOS berakhir hari itu.

"Tadi Hinata dihukum Haruno-_senpai, _berlari mengelilingi lapangan olahraga lima puluh kali. Dan tadi saat di aula Hinata juga sempat ditampar Haruno-_senpai. _Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi Haruno-_senpai_ terlihat sangat marah," jelas Tenten sambil membantu Hinata untuk kembali berbaring. Gadis itu masih terlihat lemah.

Naruto tersentak. "Apa? Haruno?" Ia mengenal nama itu.

Belum sempat Naruto buka mulut tuk kembali bertanya pada Tenten. Sasuke –sosok raven- yang sejak tadi memandang Hinata tak sabar, tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang UKS itu dengan gusar.

"Akan kuhajar si Haruno itu!"

"Oi _Teme_! Kau mau kemana?" seru Naruto sembari berlari keluar mengikuti pemuda raven itu. Terlalu terkejut dengan tindakan Spontan Sasuke, yang mendadak emosi.

"Naruto cepat susul Sasuke! Jangan sampai dia berbuat yang tidak-tidak!" seru Karin khawatir, sambil ikut berlari menyusul Naruto dan Sasuke keluar UKS.

"YA!"

.

.

.

'Di mana dia? Di mana kakak kelas yang dipanggil Haruno-_senpai _itu?' batin Sasuke sembari berlari-lari kecil menyusuri koridor sekolah, tuk mencari Haruno-_senpai_ yang sudah menyakiti Hinatanya. Yah selama ini Sasuke memang selalu protektif terhadap Hinata, sahabat kecilnya. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapa-pun menyakiti Hinata-nya, termasuk si Haruno-_senpai _itu. Karena sejak dulu Sasuke memang menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Hinata. Hanya saja.—

"Harusnya kau lihat eksprei gadis yang dihukum Haruno tadi".

Langkah Sasuke terhenti begitu mendengar komentar salah satu kakak kelasnya, saat ia melewati kantin. Dan ... bukankah mereka panitia MOS?

'Apa? Haruno?'

"Hahahaha ya kau benar Kiba. Ekspresinya lucu sekali, dia terlihat ketakutan, wajahnya memerah, dan tubuhnya gemetar," sahut kakak kelas perempuan bermbut pirang panjang-dikuncir sambil menirukan ekspresi Hinata. Dan disambut tawa renyah yang lain.

'Apa yang mereka tertawakan?' batin Sasuke menggeram. Tangannya terkepal erat.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau dia akan pingsan secepat itu. Sungguh tidak mengasikan," tambah kakak kelas perempuan lainnya, kali ini yang berambut _pink._ Ia berkata dengan ketus.

"Yah, dan—"

'**Brakkkkkkk!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat tinggi menatap satu sosok berambut ala _chikenbutt-style_, yang dengan seenaknya menggebrak meja, membuat perhatian seluruh siswa yang berada di kantin teralih pada mereka. Begitupula dengan Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Temujin, yang langsung bengong, melihat kehadiran siswa baru yang seenak jidat menggebrak meja seniornya dengan tidak sopan.

"Apa-apaan kau?" tanya gusar Ino sembari bangun dari kursinya, emosinya sedikit tersulut dengan tindakan tak sopan Sasuke. Berbeda dengan keempat temannya yang justru terlihat –kembali- cuek bebek dengan kehadiran Sasuke.

"Mana diantara kalian yang bernama Haruno-_senpai?_" tak mempedulikan ocehan Ino, Uchiha bungsu itu malah balik bertanya sembari melemparkan pandangan tak suka pada ketiga sosok laki-laki di meja itu.

"Ada perlu apa mencarinya?" balas Kiba santai dengan mulut penuh kentang goreng.

"Jawab saja! Mana si Haruno itu?" Bentak Sasuke sembari menarik kerah baju Kiba, membuat pemuda bertato taring merah di pipi itu terbangun dari kursinya akibat tarikan Sasuke.

Melihat itu Temujin dan Shikamaru ikut berdiri tuk membantu Kiba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke.

"Che! Merepotkan".

"Jangan membuat kekacauan di sini Tuan—", Temujin melirik papan nama identitas Sasuke –yang tergantung dengan seutas tali di lehernya, "—Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Mana si Haruno itu?" ulang Sasuke mengacuhkan teguran Temujin, sementara mata _crimson_-nya menatap tajam pada ketiga kakak kelasnya itu.

"Apa masalahmu Uchiha?" kali ini Sakura yang buka suara. Gadis mungil yang sejak tadi diam itu terlihat bangun menghampiri Sasuke, ia tersenyum.

Sasuke mengernyit, "Mana Haruno?" tanya-nya mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada orang yang sebenarnya ia cari. Cengkramannya pada kerah baju Kiba mengendur dan terlepas. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa kalau kakak kelasnya yang berwarna gulali ini, akan memberitahukan keberadaan Haruno padanya.

"Aku tanya. Apa masalahmu?"

"Mana Haruno?" ucap Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan yang sama sambil menunduk menatap gadis pink itu.

Sakura kembali tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke untuk berjabat. "Aku Haruno. Sakura Haruno. Dan sekarang apa masalahmu? Kau keberatan dengan namaku eh? Uchiha?" tanya Sakura, kali ini dengan nada sinis.

Mata Sasuke sontak membulat, tak menyangka bahwa gadis _pink_ –sok- imut di depannya adalah Haruno-_senpai _yang ia cari. Belum sempat Sasuke buka suara untuk menyahut perkataan gadis itu, satu sosok berambut pirang jigrak berlari menghampirinya.

"Oi _Teme!_" panggil Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkejut melihat keberadaan Sakura di sana, di meja kantin yang dipenuhi oleh para senior populer mereka.

Sakura tersenyum mencemo'oh. "Jadi julukanmu 'Brengsek' ya? Pantas".

"Jangan membuatku menampar wanita untuk pertama kalinya, Nona".

"Dan jangan membuatku menghajar pria untuk kesekian kalinya, Tuan".

**To be continue.**

_**Preview chapter 2 :**_

"_Sasuke Teme, bagaimana Sakura-senpai menurutmu?" tanya Naruto sembari melahap ramennya dengan rakus, "dia imut kan?"_

_Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan mendengarnya, "Hn. Senior midget yang sedeng", sahutnya ketus. Naruto tergelak._

_._

_._

_._

_Uchiha muda itu hanya bisa menghela nafas gusar melihat ulah Karin dan Tenten yang mencomblangi Hinata dengan Naruto, tanpa peduli pada perasaannya yang juga menyukai Hinata._

"_Ayolah Naruto antar Hinata pulang, kasihankan kalau gadis semanis dia harus pulang sendiri", bujuk Karin, sambil mendorong-dorong Hinata yang wajahnya sudah memerah, ke arah Naruto yang telah duduk manis di atas motor sport merahnya._

"_A-ano, gomen. Aku sudah ada janji dengan..."_

"_Naruto ayo kita pulang"._

"_Haruno-senpai?"_

_**A/N : S**__**ama seperti fic Missing Honey, fic ini juga punya keponakanku si PinkBlue RedSand yang udah dihapus. Saya yang bakal lanjutin. Cerita di chapter dua bakal beda ama cerita yang dibuat authornya. Ijin udah dikantongin. **_

_**Dan saya bakal buat Sakura jadi cewek yang paling jahat sedunia. Buahahaha *ketawa setan- digorok* **_

_**Saran?**_


End file.
